In recent years the number of burglaries involving residential dwellings has been increasing steadily, and, of course, such criminal activity results in substantial losses to the occupants of such dwellings because much of the stolen property is never recovered. In addition, it is well appreciated that in some instances involving burglary, it is not uncommon for personal injury to occur to an individual in or around the building being burglarized. While police are interested in arresting and convicting burglars, it has been recognized that the public as a whole must become involved in protecting their own property if such criminal activity is going to be stopped and deterred.
In view of this, some communities and residential developments are utilizing security or watch personnel to patrol their streets. In addition, security industries have devised alarm systems that are adapted to be installed in the home to detect burglaries and to appraise surrounding neighbors or police of the presence of a burglary. Often such alarm systems are tied in with a nearby police station or some other type of central reporting station, while other types of burglary alarm systems are designed to give off an audible alarm when actuated. Although some conventional burglary alarm systems are effective, one finds that many commercial burglary alarm systems today are expensive and complicated and are not totally effective.
Thus, there exists today a real need for a simple and relatively inexpensive burglar alarm or signaling system that is effective and which will deter burglaries.